Friend To Bully
by Toonify
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke stop talking they started to drift apart. Sasuke is being picked on by Naruto and his new thug friends. But At the end will Naruto and Sasuke be back together? NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1

This is MA.

[Some lemon may apply, Sasuke is a nerd going to school with a group of bullies who pick on him none stop. One of the bullies are his ex best friend Naruto.]

Sasuke age: 16

As I walked down the hallway, I notice Naruto and his usual group of thugs. "Hey look if it isn't the little Uchiha fuck!" I tried my best to ignore them. "Uchiha I'm talking to you!" There was Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Gaara and of course Shino.

I walked faster down the hallway, until I got the principles office. I signed in relief knowing that I was safe. I took a seat and just thought, how did it get this bad? Even Sakura was picking on me and she liked me since we were 12.

The bell rang. "Shit." I got out of the office looked back and forth hopping that they left.

They did, I grabbed the door handle and walked out slowly. I noticed Naruto across the hall. He was staring right at me with a evil grin.

I started to walk and he began following me. I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I looked back and yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU BLOND HEADED PRICK?" "What did you say you little shit?" He started running I dropped my stuff and ran as fast as I could until I reached a dead in. Naruto walked slowly to me. I tried my best to show I wasn't afraid. Naruto gave a smirk and punched me right in the mouth. I got up and just remembered when we were little we were the best of friends. He never acted like this until we got to middle school. He started ignoring my invites; emails wouldn't even give me the time a day. That's when he started hanging out with Kiba and them.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto said in a low voice "Yes you did." Naruto looked me in the eyes, "I told you I loved you and you just laughed!" My eyes widen, "W….when did you tell me? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!"

Naruto pulled my head and made our lips clash.

So many thoughts went through my head. "He is serious?" I tried to pull away. But he was stronger then me. I noticed when his tongue started licking my teeth forcing in in my mouth.


	2. Naruto's Confession

I tried to push him away. Finally he let up; I couldn't help it but to too kick him off me. He fell right on his back. I ran away. "What just happened?"

-Naruto P.O.V-

I watch Sasuke run. At this point I was sitting on the floor. I was angry, I confess my love for to that stupid Teme! I got up and dust my self off. I went to my next class Kakashi sensei. The guy was weird if you asked me. Always came late to every class, a lot of students think he was fucking the gym teacher Anko. When I walked in to the class I saw Sasuke sitting in the front of the class. As always prepared; I sat right behind him and put my feet on his chair. He didn't get annoyed until I started bobbing his head with my foot. "Please move your feet."

I cocked my eye brow. "Who is gonna make me?" Sasuke slapped my foot away "Leave me alone." I put my feet back up on his chair. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pushed my foot back again but this time I fell out of my chair. "You little shit!" A crowed of people gathered around yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! I looked Sasuke in the eyes and gave a evil smirk. Kakashi walked in. "Class settle down! SASUKE, NARUTO GO TO THE PRINCLABLES OFFICE NOW!" Sasuke walked out first and I followed.

Sasuke: Why do you make my life a living hell?

Naruto: I don't know what you mean.

Sasuke: You fucking beat me up

Naruto: ….

Sasuke: Say something!

I grabbed Sasuke by the arms and pinned him against the wall.

"Let go of me Dobe!"

"Sasuke. I love you and I don't want to let you go. I'm sorry for picking on you but it was the only way to get your attention. Now that I have it I will make sure you know my true feelings."

Sasuke's eyes widen. I lean forward and kissed his neck softly. "Just let me have you."

-Sasuke P.O.V-

I felt Naruto lift my shirt, I bit my lip.

"Why am I not pushing away?"

"Maybe because I….love him too."

=w= if you want to see them have sex please go to chapter 3 that I will be motivated to write if you leave a review


	3. Sex Back D

HOLY CRAP IM STILL ALIVE .

Anyways writing this story for my devil sister. Sorry my grammars poor I was rushing =w=

Naruto started kissing down my neck. "N…Naruto stop were gonna get caught."

"Stop worrying damn Sasuke if we'll just go to the bath room." I pushed Naruto off and realized, I was missing 3 buttons.

Naruto started hugging me and whispering in my ear. "I just don't want you to leave like my parents did."

The words he said just….rambled in my head. When I looked back at him he was full of tears. Nothing but clear water falling from his light blue orbs for eyes.

I couldn't help but to hold him. "I….promise not to leave you dobe."

I kissed him softly on my lips. "I love you teme." I shoved him softly; "I hate you baka." 

I wrapped my hands around his neck and held him close. Knowing what he's been thru. Before I knew it we were making out in the hallway. Tongues flicking with one another then I felt his hands start undoing my pants. "What are you doing?"

"What know one is common." Before I could say another word Naruto's hand was covering my mouth while he kneeled down and started undoing my boxers. "O_O Oh god is this really happening?"

I started feeling chills down my spin. He licked my shaft then put it all in. I moaned but his hand covered the sound. He licked at the base and sucked on the head. "God this feels good." Naruto gave me a smirk. "Your already hard."

He led me in the janitor's closet and locked the door. "Don't worry this will be really fast." He unbuckled his pants and started rubbing my entrance. "I been day dreaming about this Sasuke. I bit my lips trying to not pay attention. I shoved it all in and started slow. "Your warm Sasuke but tight." He grabbed my thighs and started going harder until I felt warm liquid."

=w= sorry guys I can't think of nothing else.


	4. GaarSasu

Okay im back and this time the chapter will be longer

Naurto kissed the back of my neck.

" Teme aren't we suppose to go to see the princible?"

Naruto smirked against my neck "Don't worry about it. Just say we went." I signed. "I have to go to Scienece."

Naruto growled. "Damn i got Math."

Naruto started to pull up his pants. "Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"You belong to me."

"Um okay?" Naruto walked off. "What did he mean by you belong to me?" I started walking toward Asuma's class a.k.a Science

_Teachers

Asuma- Science

Anko-Biology

Kakashi-English

Jiraya- Sex Ed

Guy- Gym

Kunai- Math

I walked into class when i notice Sakura was staring right at me. It wasn't your normal fan girl stare it was more of evil devil glare.

I felt alittle unconterble she stared at me the hole hour.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Oh hello Ino-sama."

"Sasuke can you come after class me and Sakura want to talk to you, you know about notes."

"Oh..um sure."

I walked out of class waiting for Ino and Sakura when i notice Ino grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. While Sakura came face to face with me.

"What were you doing with my Naruto-Kun?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Sakura punched me accross the face. "Don't fuck with me you stupid emo! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRINED!"

"Naruto is this man girl her boyfriend?" i thought.

"I wasn't doing anything with him."

"Yes you fucking were! I saw you kiss him! You stupid fag!" She yelled right in my face.

"Don't you dare talk to him a fucking again or i will kill you!"

Ino sqeeuzes my arms tight while Sakura started punched me.

In the mouth

stomach. Until i started coughting up blood.

"OKAY I WON'T TALK TO HIM NO MORE!"

Ino let go of my arms as i fell to the floor. Sakura kicked me in the face and stomach.

"Sakura...Thats enough."

I couldn't see. I herd a deep voice. Was it Naruto comming to my rescue?

When i opened my eyes, i searched the room all i saw was the nurse checking my pulse.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I looked up to the person who called my name. "G...gaara?"

He smiled "Don't be afaird i won't hurt you."

Gaara of the Desert i don't know much about him other then the guy is completely insane.

i whipped the blood off my lip. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Hm..that whore was beating you up. I can't let anyone get beaten up by Sakura-chan."

He leaned in a little close and smiled softly. "You have years comming out your eyes. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for getting me away from that pink headed man."

"Hmm. Naruto needs to keep her in check."

All of a sudden Naruto bust in. "Sasuke i herd about the figh..." He paused in his tracks. "Gaara what are you doing here."

"Protecting someone who needed help. Why are you here Uzimaka?"

"To see how the fag is after he got beat up by a girl." he lied.

Gaara grinded his teeth. "Why don't you leave him the fuck alone he takes enough crap from you and now your calling him names." Gaara put his arms around me. "As long as im living i'm not letting you put another finger on Sasuke. Naruto stormed out mad.

Tears started going down my eyes. "Sasuke don't cry he's not going to mess with you agian."

Gaara gentaly whipped my eyes.

I can't believe it. I lost my virginity to some guy who taken to only be beaten up by a jealous girl. Gaara looked me in the eyes and smiled softly "It's okay."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." Gaara walked out and i followed.

-5hours later-

Sasuke goes online

-UchihaiT has logged on.

-BlondStar has logged on.

BlondStar: Sasuke wtf!

UchihaiT: What?

BlondStar: Your suppose to be my fucking boyfriend and your fucking with some insane guy

UchihaiT: Hes not insane. And im not your boyfriend!

BlondStar: What? Why the fuck not!

UchihaiT: Your with Sakura and i promised to stay away from you.

BlondStar: So what! Fuck Sakura! I just want to be with you.

-Door bell rings- =w= its Gaara

"Sorry but you left your note book in class."

"Thanks."

"Look Sasuke, people like Naruto arent common."

"Yeah...i know."

Gaara leaned in a little closer and clashed his lips into mine. I dropped my books but couldn't resiste. He placed his arms around my waist.

BlondStar: Sasuke?

BlondStar: ...Are you there?

BlondStar: Sasuke!

Gaara and Sasuke still enjoying there kiss. Gaara looked at Sasuke

"You want to go to the movies?"

"Now?"

"It's only 10:00pm"

"Um Sure."

" Final Destenation 5 then."

:D Review to see how There Date goes


End file.
